


My Anxious Son | My Moral Father

by Ashiscringy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Amazing, Prompt inspired, Wow, virgil is patton's son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiscringy/pseuds/Ashiscringy
Summary: In the mindscape, no one knows about Patton's son, until one day.





	My Anxious Son | My Moral Father

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Daaad, why do you have to go?” 

 

“ Kiddo, I gotta go take care of Thomas” Thomas was their 15 year old host, Patton or Dad, represents his morality and emotions. Virgil is Patton’s Son, he was created by Patton about a year ago, Thomas’ anxiety and stress were skyrocketing and it was to much for Patton, and so Virgil was made, he is now physically  (as long as he stayed in Patton’s room at least) and mentally 7 years old. 

 

“But then I’m alone all day,” Virgil complained 

“Kiddo” Patton sternly remarked, sinking down. Virgil couldn’t join him, the others would freak, they would believe he was an inherently ‘dark’ side and Patton couldn’t bear that happening to his dark, strange Son. 

 

~~~~~

 

Virgil was hungry, and the fridge in his small room just beside Patt’s was empty, so he decided to venture downstairs to the main kitchen, when arriving there he was faced with an older boy, a fifteen year old prince. “ Who are you?” The prince asked, readying the sword on his belt at the slunched, seemingly equally aged ‘villain’. Virgil poofed back to his room as quickly as possible, Patton was frantically searching for his Kiddo when he appeared. Virgil set his eyes on the tears on his fathers face,

“I’m s-sorry, Dad” Patton rushed over to hug his son, 

 

“ It’s okay, Virge” He calmed the small boy, “Shshshhhh, you didn’t know any better, it’ll be okay.”

 

“Ok, Dad, I-I wont do it again


End file.
